1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game system and a game controlling method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game system and a game controlling method displaying screens of a virtual game on two display areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus of the related art is disclosed in WO2005/091117 [G06F 3/048, G06F 3/14] (document 1) laid-open on Sep. 29, 2005. In the information processing apparatus of the document 1, on a first display region, a plurality of windows are displayed to be overlapped, or only the top window is displayed, and on a second display region, a plurality of tabs corresponding to the plurality of windows are displayed. When it is determined that a predetermined input is performed on the tab, the window displayed on the top of the first display region corresponding to this tub is displayed on the second display region. Alternatively, an inactive window corresponding to this tab is displayed on the second display region. Accordingly, a user performs an operation on the window displayed on the second display region with a touch panel to thereby make an input.
However, in the information processing apparatus disclosed in the document 1, in a case that an operation is performed on a desired window to make an input, this window is required to be displayed on the second display region allowing an operation with the touch panel. Accordingly, in a case that a game is played by using the information processing apparatus in the document 1, the desired window is required to be moved to the second display region, making an operation bother. Furthermore, this may impose a restriction on production of the game and game playing.